Jewelry
by Xhian
Summary: It's Christmas again and Akihiko bought her a present that he promised her every year.


**Merry Christmas my dear readers! Hope you enjoy the holidays!**

**I've been so busy with schoolwork lately since I have to pass so many projects before the Christmas break starts, then after Christmas break it's our finals... *Cries***

**I've actually wrote this fic like a month ago, but I decided to post this before or on the day of Christmas, since basically it's about Christmas. Always loved Akihiko. **

**This is my first fic I wrote for Persona 3. Hope you will enjoy reading this one-shot of mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3. ATLUS does.**

**

* * *

**

Jewelry

Bright lights lit up all around the city. Trees were decorated with bright lights as well, vendors selling hot drinks and steaming food, and couples walked hand in hand for the holiday.

It was a day for couples. A day for them to spend together and give each other gifts and make memories.

Akihiko Sanada walked along the streets of Iwatodai. He just got out of work early since it was Christmas Eve. His scarf swayed as the cold wind blew. He sighed and pulled his scarf closer.

'It's that time of year again.' He smiled to himself as he passed by couples walking.

Girls made oogly eyes at Akihiko as he passed, making their dates glare at the silver haired man. His memory drifts back when he was in high school. Akihiko was captain of the boxing team at Gekkoukan High School. At first, he joined because he wanted to learn how to fight, but then it changed when he met her.

Girls at his school just wanted him because he was captain of the boxing team, cool, and – according to those girls – hot, but not her. She was different, not just because he was captain of the boxing team, she saw the real him, and that made Akihiko smile…

Akihiko came to a stop in front of a shop. It was bright inside and it was decorated with small Christmas trees with ornaments. The shop was jam-packed with guys buying presents for their specials someone. Akihiko entered the shop.

"Welcome!" The store clerk greeted.

Akihiko nodded in return and started to look through their items to find a nice present for his girl.

"May I help you, sir?" The clerk asked.

Akihiko looked up and shook his head. "No, I'm ok." He said and went back at looking at their items.

"Is it for your date?" The clerk pried.

Akihiko, without looking at the clerk, nodded. The jewelries were too big or had too many diamonds on it. He was now at the other side of the shop when his eye caught a familiar object.

"You have very good eyes, sir." The clerk complimented.

Akihiko nodded, without taking his eyes of the object in front of him. The clerk smiled. She opened the glass case, took out the object and showed it to Akihiko.

It was a necklace. The necklace was shaped like a cherry blossom, decorated with pink diamonds on each petal and a pearl on the middle. It was small and simple, just like her.

"I'll take it." Akihiko said without having any second thoughts.

The clerk nodded and took the necklace away to be placed inside a small box. Girls looked at Akihiko as he waited for his item to be given to him. He heard squeals and giggles but he paid no attention to them as he waited.

_Will she be happy? Will she be excited? Will she love the necklace?_ These thoughts run in his mind. Akihiko shook his head. Of course, she will love it. She always loved everything he gave her.

"Here is your package, sir." The clerk called out to him.

Akihiko looked up and smiled, taking the present from the clerk's hand.

"Thank you." He said.

Akihiko walked out of the store and started to sprint home. His heart fluttered. He wanted to see her face. Wanted to see what face she will make the moment she opens her present. Wanted to see how her eyes would sparkle as she smiles.

He suddenly comes into a stop as he passed by a shop. He smacked his forehead and laughed.

"Of course… It won't be Christmas without a cake." He shook his head in shame.

She had always adored sweets, he didn't, but he did take her out to eat sweet once. They went to a cake shop after school, as he remembered. They shared a piece of cake, but he gave most of the cake to her since he couldn't take sugary food.

Akihiko entered the bakery and bought a Christmas cake. The cake was wonderfully decorated with white frosting. There was a little snowman in the middle and a cottage. There was a 'Merry Christmas' lettering at the bottom.

'She'll love this.' He thought happily as he walked out of the store with the box of cake.

Akihiko jogged home, careful not to destroy the cake on his hand. As he entered the building, he saw his landlord.

"Merry Christmas!" Akihko greeted as he walked pass by.

"Ah. Merry Christmas to you too, Sanada." His landlord greeted back.

Akihiko entered his apartment and closed the door quietly. He placed the cake and present on the kitchen counter, before taking off his scarf and dropping his keys along with it.

The apartment was small, but it was enough for two people to live in it. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, a small living room, and a kitchen. Akihiko didn't have much furniture but he was contented with what he had inside the apartment.

He walked towards the kitchen to retrieve two candle lights. He went back to the living room and placed the candle lights on top of the kotatsu. It may be cliché, but he wanted it to be romantic. Then he placed the cake - now opened, and present in the middle of the kotatsu.

He stood up and walked to his room to retrieve a certain object. He returned to the living room with a precious box. It was a music box. The first present he had given her back when they were in high school.

Akihiko stood for a moment, hovering over the cake and present. He smiled and finally sat down, putting the music box in front of the cake and present. He lit up the candle lights, giving the dark apartment a faint bit of light.

"I kept my promise." He said. "Every year, every Christmas. I bought you jewelry, like I promised when I gave you this music box… "

She won't come back. She sacrificed her life to save the world. The people closed to her. The people she loved. Her friends. Him. Especially him. How he remembered everything. The sad and happy memories they shared as he told her about his sister. The last battle as she rose up to battle Nyx by herself. He remembered how lost he was when he held her during his graduation. He can only look at her as she slept peacefully in his arms.

Tears started to well up.

"I-I hope you love the new one as I have always loved you…" He said.

"Merry Christmas…" He whispered as tears fell freely.

Akihiko's back slumped as he opened the music box and soft music started playing. Inside were jewelries he bought for her every Christmas. Every year, there will be a new one and a different jewelry, but the music box will always be the first and last Christmas present he ever gave.

Outside of his apartment, snow started to fall down as Akihiko cried in front of the music box.

* * *

**I bet you guys didn't see that coming, huh? Or did you? I tried making making look like she's there waiting for him at the apartment or atleast going to his apartment. I don't know if it worked. Do tell me.**

**Yes, I know it's depressing and sad for a Christmas fic, but I've always wanted to try something depressing and angst and came up with this. I know… sad… but anyway… Thank you for reading this short and sadly depressing one-shot. Enjoy the holidays. Hopefully I will be able to write a new fic before school starts.**

**Credits to ****Seifross Valentine**** and another friend of mine for beta-ing my fic. **

**Merry Christmas again to you all.**


End file.
